A Gardevoir in summer
by GeekC
Summary: A Gardevoir discovering the human feeling called "lust". Another pointless smut, rated M for strong innuendo.


****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

As far as she can remember, she had always seek the company of humans. She always liked to sense their fluctuating aura, or, as they called it, "emotions" or "feelings". She could sense emotions humans have while interacting with her, but also emotions between different humans. Of course, she perceived the emotions she triggered herself stronger as the others.

For her, all the different emotions had their their own savor or taste. When interacting with her, humans always exude sweet, sugary-like feelings. But between themselves, humans were not always sweet. How many times she has tasted the sourness of hatred or jealousy... She quickly noticed that most of the times, the sour emotions were between humans of the same gender. And between male of female, and sometimes between humans of the same gender, often lingered a more spicier and more pleasant feeling. Humans call it "lust" or "envy". She also noticed that this lust was at its highest in summer, when women wear lighter and more revealing clothes.

Even if she lives free in the forest, she often goes to town, to linger in the always changing mix of humans feelings.

As long as she was a Ralts, or a Kirlia, she only triggered sweet emotions in the humans she interacted with. Once she evolved into a Gardevoir, male (and some females) humans' behavior toward her started to change. From sweet feelings it has changed to the spicy lust. Indeed, she now has a very appealing silhouette: long and thin legs, a round butt, a firm stomach, and perky domed breasts, between which protruded her horn.

When she started to feel lust aimed to her, it slowly became an addiction.

To receive more, when going to town, she was now wearing very tight clothes, which perfectly hugged her curves: cropped tops showing a large part of her midriff, low-waist short shorts. Male humans started to look more at her. But it was not enough, she needed more.

In summer, humans like to gather near water in tight skimpy outfits they call "swimsuit". Used to bath naked in the natural ponds of the forest she was confused, but as she wanted to blend as much as possible (when in Kanto...), she bought a swimsuit, more precisely a one piece swimsuit.

On her first trip to the "swimming pool", as humans call their square artificial ponds, she learned a lot: the skimpier your swimsuit, the more lust you receive, male humans like when female humans cover themselves with a creamy substance that left their skin glistening in the sun, and sometimes a female will ask a male to rub some of the substance on her back, or other parts. When applying this substance, males seem to emit more lust, but mixed with a sweeter feeling, shyness. This resulted to a pleasant bittersweet savor. The creamy substance was of course sunscreen, unknown to her as her skin naturally protects itself against the sun.

Progressively, wanting ever more lust, she bought ever skimpier swimsuits. By observing female humans, she learned how to sensually apply sun lotion, so as to draw attention to herself and receive more lust: pour some lotion on the breasts, smear it with circular movements while sometimes grabbing the breast, and then apply to the stomach. She started to ask males humans to help her apply sun screen, mainly on her back, but sometimes also on her butt, or her chest. Males seem to particularly love touching boobs, but she also like the sensation, so, more often than not, she let them touch her boobs.

But even with the skimpiest swimsuit it was not enough. So one day, she went to the swimming pool as she go to the forest's ponds: butt naked. And that day... oh Almighty Arceus, she received so much lust...

She had just put out her sunscreen bottle when many male humans started to fight to be the one to help her with the lotion. In the end it has been a female who helped her, and in return she helped her. When they saw a curvy female Pokémon and a curvy human female rubbing each other, males emitted a literal tidal wave of lust.

On the same evening, Gardevoir was so saturated with lust, that she had to masturbate herself multiple times to sleep.

Since that day, it became a habit to regularly go to the swimming pool naked, and let a female human help her with her sunscreen.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this other pointless story. Any remark or writting tips? Reviews are here for that.  
**


End file.
